Difícil
by julii-teen-2332
Summary: —Un abrazo, que la cubrió de pintura— Un beso, que callo su respuesta #Dedicado a Anemonna


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 _Difícil_

Difícil era lidiar con él, con sus bromas, con todo lo que viniera de él. Pero si debía contar todas las veces en que la ha fastidiado a ella, estaríamos hasta el 2034. Además de todas las bromas en las que ella fue involucrada—sin saber nada—ya había perdido la cuenta de en cuantas había participado.

Difícil era llamar su atención, pero claro, el chico también tenia sus gustos, pero gastar un poco de tiempo en ella no le hacia ningún mal. Pasarla bien, eso a el le encantaba, además de los videojuegos, las bromas, ver la TV, estar con sus amigos, molestar a otros, contar sus trescientos sesenta y cinco chistes, etc.

Difícil era soportar los líos en los que te embrollaba. Algunas de las niñerías que él había hecho terminaba ligándola ella por su causa, lo peor, es que lo hacia por él y nada más que por él y él, tan solo seguía su vida sin saber aquella razón por la cual ella aceptaba ligar el reto de los profesores—hasta del peor—.

Lo mejor que tenia ella era su paciencia para soportar a los inmaduros, su secreto, recordar que ella también había sido así, hace dos años, lo cual la deja tildada por un buen rato, hace dos años era tan solo una pequeñaja astuta que se salia con las suyas, pero, que le había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, su actitud de niñata loca había sido remplazada por una actitud firmé, respetuosa y sobre todo amable. Todo era culpa de su madre, que al arrastrarle con ella hacia Tokio la había convertido en alguien totalmente diferente, cosa que asusto a su madre, a su hermano, a su padre y a sus amigas, y que ahora, luego de dos años le asustaba a ella.

Tomó sus cosas y salio de allí tranquila, deseando que All no estuviera haciendo de las suyas. Respiro profundo al sentir una risa detrás suyo, iba a voltear pero si lo hacia, se encontraría con él, con una de sus bromas y terminaría involucrada, ligando el reto del próximo profesor que se asomará. Un defecto en ella era la curiosidad que tenia por saber lo que All estaba haciendo. Volteó encontrándose a un All cubierto de pintura azul.

—dame un abrazo Miku—escucho salir de los labios de él, por un momento pensó en hacerlo, pero recordó que la víctimas—según ella—habia sido un profesor o tal vez una profesora, pero All teme de ser regañado por una mujer.

—no voy a abrazarte All, estas completo de pintura y se que quieres que yo la ligue...¿sabes? Esta vez no caere—el rostro de All no reflejo nada tan solo una sonrisa picará en los labios. Se acerco peligrosamente a Miku asustando a la pobre chica que se puso nerviosa ante el acercamiento de su mejor amigo.

—vamos, para que están los mejores amigos, si no querías involucrarte ¿por qué volteaste?—no había escapatoria, All la cubriría de pintura, se encontraba al borde de las escalerasescaleras, nerviosa, aunque por él lo aceptaría, aceptaria que le regañen, aceptaría su inmadurez, aceptaría todo, hasta un abrazo que la cubra de pintura azul. Se quedo estática esperando a que All la cubra de pintura con un abrazo, lanzo una pequeña risita al estar rodeada por All, un cosquilleo en la barriga, como si mariposas estuvieran dentro, lo cual le causo algo de impresión, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo de repente, se preguntaba si eso era por culpa de All, y lo encontró posible. All podrá ser inmaduro, loco, de mirada dura, pero también su personalidad lo hacia lucir como alguien divertido y si se lo piensa tierno.

—ya, estoy completa de pintura, cumpliste con tu misión de involucrarme, ya no recibirás tu el reto—All sonrió como niño—¿que sucede? Ya puedes irte corriendo, yo esperare aquí al profesor—

—me alegra que seas mi chica—

—¿tu chica?—quedo perpleja al no entender a lo que se refería All

—¿puedo besarte?—pregunto.

—claro que...—sin dejarla terminar, él ya había posado sus labios en los de Miku—...no—

—da igual ya lo hice—dijo, y en su rostro una infantil sonrisa que ruborizó a Miku, se asomo en los labios de All.

 **UST! UST!**

 **Lo se debo bajarle al rubius (adicción) pero no puedo además de lindo es muy gracioso (me encantan los hombres que me hacen reír (pero no todos (paréntesis entre paréntesis) Xd) y también se que ya todos lo conocían de antes, yo también, solo que nunca en mi vida había visto uno de sus vídeos jeje)**

 **Suscribanse, subo capítulos cada veinte años y si les gusto denle like ah okno**

 **Susususcribete y dale like si quieres ahno wewe chao**


End file.
